A Moment
by ScarletSky153
Summary: EDITED! Harry Potter berhasil menjadi Auror. Pergi berlibur setelah setahun lebih bekerja keras untuk melupakan hubungannya yang berakhir dengan Ginny, ia mengikuti kemana sihirnya menuntunnya... yaitu ke sebuah cafe dimana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi. SLASH HPDM. Post DH w/out Epilogue. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Summary: Di umur 22 tahun, Harry Potter berhasil menjadi Auror. Pergi liburan setelah setahun lebih bekerja keras untuk melupakan hubungannya yang berakhir dengan Ginny****, ia mengikuti kemana sihir menuntunnya... ke sebuah cafe dimana ia bertemu dengan seseorang, yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi. **

**A/N: This story contain SLASH, but mild one. ****HP****DMHP; empat tahun after-war. Canon rada-rada berubah sejak awal tahun ke lima, tapi setiap orang yang mati tetep mati di sini, dan urutannya tetap sama, yang berubah cuma peran Draco :p AU, dan di sini muncul OC gua, Kim dan Vane! Mereka berdua sudah muncul dari fict **_**Moonlight Shadow **_**dan **_**Missions **_**dan ****akan muncul di beberapa fict di HPI lainnya :D**

**Pair: Harry/Draco**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**But still Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Run. Wand at hand, ready.<em>

_Shoot!_

_Got it._

Rutinitas. Hampir setiap misi. Hampir setiap minggu. Harry tidak tahu mengapa ia masih melakukan hal ini, melakukan misi berbahaya dan mendorong tubuh dan pikirannya sampai batas yang sepertinya tak ada ujungnya. Pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lelah dan mengantuk, dan _sendirian._

Grimmauld Place; tempatnya ia tinggal, tempat peninggalan Sirius. Sendiri.

Sudah begitu sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sejak ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ginny.

Keluarga Weasley, terutama Ron, awalnya tidak menerima keputusannya. Tapi mereka akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Ginny, Ginny Weasley, satu-satunya adik perempuan merekalah yang sebenarnya membuat sang _savior _memutuskan hubungan mereka.

_Yes, Ginny was cheating behind his back. _

Maka dari itu, Harry memutuskannya langsung.

Tapi, bahkan walau ia tahu Ginny bermain api di belakangnya, Harry tahu itu bukan seratus persen kesalahan si bungsu Weasley. Harry sudah tahu sejak lama kalau… ia tidak se-_straight _seperti yang terlihat. Ia tahu Ginny mengetahuinya, dan merasa sangat kesal karena Harry tahu ia tidak tertarik kepada Ginny secara _seksual. _

Yup, _he's gay. _

Tapi di Dunia Sihir, hal seperti itu tidak terlalu masalah. _Straight, gay, _semua di terima. Maka dari itu, Harry merasa heran dengan keadaan di dunia yang sudah ia ketahui sejak umur sebelas tahun itu. Di sini, _prejudice _tentang _magical creature _sangat keras, tapi kalau tentang _sexual preference _ hal itu Harry menghela nafas. Bahkan, walau sudah empat tahun berakhir setelah perang dan mereka sudah merombak undang-undang yang ada di Kementrian, tapi tetap saja masih ada orang yang mengabaikan peraturan-peraturan itu.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, merebahkan punggungnya dan membiarkan kakinya beristirahat di lengan sofa sementara kedua lengannya berada di belakang kepalanya. Aneh. Sekian tahun sudah berlalu. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian, tapi entah mengapa masih aja ada yang terasa _hilang. _

Ketenangannya terpecah ketika terdengar suara orang memanggilnya dari ruang _f__loo_, dan Harry segera ke sana.

Seharusnya ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat satu-satunya anak perempuan keluarga Weasley muncul di sana. _Well, _hanya kepalanya sih.

"Harry?"

Harry memasang wajah datar dan dingin, baru membalas, "Ya?"

"Harry, _please, _tolong dengarkan-"

"Ginny." Harry memotong tajam, memicingkan wajahnya sementara ia bersender ke dinding di sebelah pintu. "Hubungan kita sudah benar-benar berakhir. Dua tahun yang lalu. Ingat, ketika kau tidur dengan pria lain?"

Bisa Harry lihat kalau wajah mantannya itu memerah, tapi karena malu atau marah ia tidak tahu. "Tapi Harry, kau tidak _bisa _begitu saja memutuskan hubungan denganku! Kita sempurna untuk satu sama lain-"

"Kalau menurutmu kita sempurna satu sama lain, coba jelaskan mengapa faktanya _jauh _dari itu, Ginny," potongnya lagi. Lelah, sungguh. Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya Ginny datang ke perapiannya, mengajaknya untuk kembali bersama setelah Harry mengetahui secara langsung kalau mantannya itu berselingkuh darinya. Dan menurutnya itu sudah cukup.

"Pergi Ginny, atau aku yang akan memaksamu pergi."

Kali ini wajah Ginny semerah rambutnya, dan Harry akhirnya menyadari kalau itu berasal dari _amarah. '_Siapa dirinya untuk marah kalau ia sendiri yang berselingkuh?' batin Harry kesal. Ia memang tahu sebagian juga salahnya, ia sendiri yang terus bersama dengan Ginny padahal ia menolak untuk berhubungan lebih lanjut. Tapi bukan _ia _yang memohon untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang entah sejak kapan Harry tahu tidak akan pernah bisa sampai akhir.

Dan lama kelamaan ia kesal dan marah dan capek karena _perhatian _yang Ginny _curahkan _untuk dirinya.

"Pergi!"

Dengan satu lambaian tangan, Ginny dipaksa keluar oleh dirinya dan ia memutuskan hubungan Floo, dan karena Floo itu diciptakan dari sihirnya, ia meminta dengan spesifik bahwa Ginny Weasley, atau jejak sihir yang ada pada Ginny, tidak bisa masuk atau memanggil Floo.

Dan ia membanting pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya, kembali menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Ia melambai tangannya sekali lagi, mengambil whiskey. Tapi ia kemudian mempertimbangkannya; ini masih siang, mengapa harus sudah minum-minum?

Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, yang dulu adalah kamar Sirius, dan mengganti seragam Aurornya yang rupanya masih belum ia ganti dengan jeans berwarna biru tua dan kaus berwarna abu dengan sedikit garis hitam dan hijau. Mengambil jaketnya, ia meraih _handphone_ yang –akhirnya- bisa dipakai dekat dengan sumber sihir dan tongkat sihirnya, lalu berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Kreacher!"

Muncul sang peri rumah yang sudah tua itu, dan ia membungkuk. "Master Harry sir, ada yang bisa Kreacher bantu?"

"Kreacher, aku akan pergi selama beberapa jam, tidak usah menunggu."

"Baik Master, ada lagi Master?"

"Tidak Kreacher, itu saja sudah cukup."

Peri rumah itu membungkuk sekali lagi dan menghilang.

Harry menghela nafas. Empat tahun ini, Kreacher sudah banyak berubah. Ia terbukti loyal kepadanya, dan semakin sopan. Walau masih menggerutu, tapi setidaknya sudah jauh berkurang dari sebelumnya.

Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan memasang kembali _wards, _lalu berjalan mengelilingi kota London.

Dulu, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu saat ia bisa berjalan bebas di kota tanpa perlu khawatir ada seseorang yang mengincar kepalanya. Sekarang, ia benar-benar bersyukur ia bisa menghirup udara kota dengan damai dan tenang.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, tiba-tiba sihir di dalam tubuhnya bereaksi.

Aneh. Harry, yang bertahun-tahun begitu dekat dengan sihirnya, benar-benar memakai dan mengerti sihir yang berada dalam dirinya, bisa merasakan perubahan. Dan sihirnya bereaksi akan sesuatu.

Reaksi tersebut… aneh.

Pertama-tama, sihirnya bereaksi kaget, lalu tiba-tiba senang, bergembira, _bersemangat. _Tidak pernah sihirnya se-sesemangat ini. Lalu kemudian takut, yang Harry sendiri tidak mengerti takut karena apa.

Ada seseorang, atau sesuatu, yang membuat sihirnya bereaksi seperti ini. Dan sekarang, keduanya sedang saling menarik, membuat Harry, sebagai pembawa salah satu sihir, tertarik ke sebuah titik.

Sebuah café minimalis di pojok jalan, tertata bersih dan rapih. Harry sering melewatinya, tapi ia tidak pernah memasukinya.

Menghela nafas bersiap untuk segala kondisi, Harry berjalan masuk, mendorong pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dan kaca itu.

Lalu sihirnya kembali bersemangat, lebih dari sebelumnya. Menariknya ke sebuah titik di pojok ruangan, berdekatan dengan pintu dapur. Tempat yang, kalau tidak diperhatikan baik-baik, tertutup oleh pandangan orang-orang. Tapi Harry bisa memastikan kalau tempat duduk itu strategis. Bisa melihat keluar lewat jendela kaca, bisa melihat ke dapur, bisa melihat panggung di pojok seberang ruangan, dan bisa melihat pintu masuk.

Harry berjalan mendekat, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ada seseorang yang duduk di sana, berkonsentrasi dalam dunianya sendiri…

Dan ketika Harry bisa melihat dengan jelas dan lebih dekat, ia membeku. Sosok itu…

"Malfoy?"

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, mata abunya yang dibingkai kacamata kotak tipis membesar saat manik hijau cerah menemukan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

"Potter?" bisiknya, seperti kaget dan _shock _melihat kembali mantan rivalnya di sekolah.

Harry hanya mengangguk, tidak mengeluarkan suara. Entah mengapa, ia mempunyai pikiran kalau ia membuka mulutnya dan bersuara, suara yang keluar bukanlah miliknya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan bertanya, "Bolehkah-?" sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di seberang Malfoy.

Setelah sekian detik, pemuda _blonde _itu menggeser tumpukan bukunya untuk memberi ruang lebih untuk orang yang tidak ia sangka akan bertemu kembali dan menemaninya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia menyesal atau menolak.

Mengeluarkan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan, Harry duduk berhadapan dengan si '_Slytherin Prince' _itu. "Thanks," gumamnya.

Harry menatap mantan musuhnya. Figur 'Sang Bangsawan' Draco Malfoy sudah lama menghilang, digantikan oleh sosok _ordinary man _Draco Malfoy, sosok anak kuliahan dengan pakaian modis, tas ransel dan buku di tangan.

Tapi, beberapa perubahan yang Harry perhatikan membuatnya terlihat lebih baik. Wajahnya, walau masih dingin, tampak lebih ekspresif. Matanya fokus terhadap buku didepannnya, dan sekali-sekali tangannya meraih buku catatan di sampingnya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Harry tersenyum. Setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, sudah menjadi hal yang wajar apabila sosok Draco Malfoy berubah. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih semenarik empat tahun yang lalu, kalau tidak lebih.

Wajah itu mendongak dari bukunya, menatap Harry bertanya. Yang ditatap hanya menaikan bahunya dan tersenyum polos.

Aneh. Sudah empat tahun, tapi entah mengapa Harry masih bisa membaca mata itu apabila bertanya kepadanya tanpa suara.

Harry melihat Malfoy membalikan tubuhnya dan berteriak ke arah pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kim!"

Seorang gadis berumur sekitar dua puluhan keluar dari pintu tersebut, memakai seragam pegawai lengkap. Raut mukanya terlihat kesal ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, tapi ketika kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru tua melihat ada pemuda lain yang duduk di seberang si _blonde _yang sudah ia kenal dua tahun belakangan ini, gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Draco dengan pandangan jahil.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengeluh tertahan.

Harry, yang melihat perubahan wajah Draco, hanya tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu, kalau sedang merajuk atau kesal, raut wajahnya menjadi lebih _cute._

… Eits. Apa tadi ia berfikir kalau mantan musuh bebuyutannya itu _cute?_

Manik mata Harry yang berwarna hijau secerah warna _Avada Kedavra, _meneliti kembali raut wajah Draco. _Well… _pemuda yang lebih tua sekian bulan darinya itu memang terlihat _sangat _tampan, tapi entah kenapa memiliki kecantikan tersendiri… mungkin ia memiliki darah _Veela _di nadinya?

Entah mengapa, ketika menyadari bahwa ia berfikir bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy _cantik, _Harry menyeringai sendiri. Kalau si _blonde _itu mendengar komentarnya…

Mungkin beberapa kutukan akan dilayangkan kepadanya.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak mendengarkan percakapan antara Kim dan Draco, sampai Draco menyentuh tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Harry hampir melompat ketika sebuah tangan menyentuhnya, reflek sebagai Auror langsung muncul. Tapi, ketika ia merasa familiar dengan sentuhan itu, ia memandang orang yang menyentuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikan satu alisnya.

Draco mengerutkan kedua alisnya –yang membuat pikiran Harry langsung berteriak _cute!- _dan menunjuk Kim dengan jempolnya. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Drake, kalau kau ingin pesan sesuatu, ambil sendiri dari dapur."

Tapi Draco mengabaikannya dan memandang Harry, mencoba menahan _blushing _yang hampir menyebar di wajahnya. "Jadi?"

Tapi sebelum Harry sempat menjawab, Kim memotongnya dan menarik lengan Draco.

"Kurekomendasikan _Cappuchino a la Raven, _kopi terbaik di sini-"

"Kim!"

"-yang tentunya buatan Draco."

Sekarang, sukses sang pewaris nama Malfoy itu memerah, memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry, sementara sang Gryffindor menahan tawa melihat sang Slytherin yang biasanya disebut _Ice Prince _karena wajahnya yang tidak pernah menampakan emosi malah menjadi kebalikannya.

'Empat tahun benar-benar waktu yang lama…'

"Oke."

Dan jawabannya ini membuatnya mendapatkan _death glare_a la Draco Malfoy. Tapi Harry mengabaikannya, mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil kepada Kim yang kemudian berbalik, mengambil pesanan dari meja lain, rambut merah tuanya yang panjang sepunggung bergerak mengikuti langkahnya.

Si _blonde _itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu kemudian berdiri. Ia menatap Harry lagi, dan si _brunette _itu menyeringai. "Dan _Cheese Cake_!"

Akhirnya Draco berputar dan berjalan menuju pintu dapur, sementara Harry meraih buku kuliah Draco, mencoba mencari tahu apa sih yang membuat sosok yang sudah tidak ia lihat selama empat tahun itu berkonsentrasi.

Buku Hukum.

Karena sejak awal memang ia tidak tertarik dan tidak mengerti tentang politik, hukum, dan berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan kedua itu, ia langsung mendorong kembali buku tebal itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia meraih buku catatan Draco dan melihatnya. Ia tersenyum, melihat tulisan tangan yang khas Draco terlihat. Kecil, rapi, dan elegan. Benar-benar sesuai dengan sosoknya.

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan mengerti dengan apapun yang berada di dalam buku itu, Harry menutupnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya sementara matanya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Menikmati sore, eh, Potter?"

Harry hampir melompat ketika ia mendengar suara orang muncul di belakangnya. Dilihatnya Malfoy membawa nampan berisi dua buah piring dengan _slice _kue di atasnya, dan dua buah cangkir di sebelahnya. Sang _blonde _itu menaruh satu cangkir di depan Harry dan meletakan piring berisi _Cheese Cake _di sebelah cangkir putih itu, lalu menaruh miliknya di sebelah bukunya, lalu berbalik untuk mengembalikan nampan. Harry memperhatikan mantan Slytherin itu begitu akrab dengan dapur café itu, mungkin Malfoy _memang _kerja di sini?

Hmm, mungkin juga.

"Jadi," Draco memulai saat ia kembali duduk dan meraih cangkirnya, menghirup dalam-dalam dan tersenyum, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh, Potter?"

Harry diam sebentar, lalu meraih garpu dan melahap sepotong kue cake itu dan bergumam senang. Benar enak kue itu. "Hmm, kau percaya kalau aku bosan, eh, Malfoy?"

Terdengar suara tawa dan Harry mendongkak, melihat Draco-lah yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut, dan _blonde _itu meraih bukunya.

Sunyi mengikuti mereka selama beberapa menit, sementara Harry meraih kuenya dan sekali-sekali hanya melihat keluar.

"Hukum, eh?"

"Hmm, seperti yang kau lihat, Potter."

Harry tersenyum sedikit, lalu meraih kopinya, dan tersenyum. "_Good coffee you have here, Malfoy."_

Walau ia tidak melihat ke arahnya, Harry tahu kalau wajah Malfoy memerah sedikit, dan disusul dengan gumaman 'thanks' kecil.

Harry terkekeh, lalu ia meraih kembali kuenya. Tanpa sadar, ia menghabiskan _cake _tersebut. Tersenyum, Harry kembali memperhatikan langit sore di luar. Ah, langit sudah mulai memerah, dan Harry menutup matanya, menikmati angin lembut sore hari yang menerpa wajahnya.

Empat tahun yang lalu, ia tidak akan percaya bahwa suatu hari ia bisa merasakan hari yang damai seperti ini. Tapi sekarang…

Belum lagi dengan orang yang menemaninya, yang duduk di seberangnya. Kesunyian mereka tidaklah _awkward, _tapi Harry merasa nyaman tanpa salah satu dari mereka berkata sesuatu.

Auror muda itu membuka matanya, dan pemandangan di depannya membuatnya terkesiap.

Pemuda yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu sedang duduk bersilang, kedua sikunya berada di meja, satu tangan memegang cangkir kopinya, dengan wajahnya yang menatap keadaan sore hari kota London itu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Angin sedikit menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambutnya sedikit tergerak mengikuti arah angin. Kedua matanya, tidak lagi dingin atau penuh rasa tidak suka, tidak seperti dulu saat Harry dan Malfoy masih di sekolah, tapi sedikit _mellow _dengan rasa damai di sana.

"_Beautiful…"_

"Eh?"

Harry mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Mata abu-silver Malfoy menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu menyeruput kembali kopinya.

"Hey Malfoy…"

"Hmm?"

"_I just want to say I'm sorry."_

Sunyi.

"_What the hell are you apologizing for, Potter?"_

Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan ia bisa merasakan rona merah menjalar di pipinya. "Emm, karena tidak menerima uluran pertemananmu di kereta bertahun-tahun yang lalu?"

Malfoy mendengus, dan Harry bisa mendengar pemuda itu bergumam, "yang minta maaf kok gatau alasannya, malah bertanya lagi," dan membuat Harry kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Ah," Malfoy melambaikan tangannya tak peduli, "itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Potter. Lagi pula, salahku sendiri karena bersikap seperti… itu. Dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat tahun-tahun di sekolah seperti… itu. _For what's worth it, I'm sorry."_

Harry tersenyum, "tak apa. Lagi pula… jujur saja, 'perkelahian' dan 'adu mulut' denganmu seolah membantuku mempunyai kesan bahwa aku 'normal' di sekolah, bukan seorang anak yang harus melawan orang yang sekian dekade lebih tua daripada aku."

Malfoy mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Harry kembali menegak kopinya –dan menutup matanya saat rasa pahit-manis yang khas menyambut lidahnya; sungguh, kopi ini sangan enak- dan memperhatikan kembali pemandangan di luar _café _itu. Mengedip melihat betapa gelapnya langit, Harry meraih handphone-nya yang berada di sakunya. Blackberry-nya itu mengedip, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Ia melihat dan menghela nafas ketika pesan tersebut datang dari Hermione. Rupanya, Ginny melaporkan 'perbuatan'-nya kepada keluarganya dan Hermione bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Harry mengetik 'aku baik-baik saja' dan segera melihat jam. Pukul 05.25 p.m. Ah, lanjut sajalah.

Harry kembali mendongak dan menemuka Malfoy menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan Harry tersenyum. "Hermione," katanya kalem.

Malfoy mengangguk, tapi Harry bisa melihat kalau kedua matanya menolak bertemu dengan Harry.

Mengerutkan keningnya, ia penasaran –banget!- tapi tidak ingin menghancurkan pertemanan yang baru saja mereka ciptakan, jadi Harry menahan lidahnya untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa.

Tanpa sadar, Harry mengulurkan tangannya. "Hey, aku Harry Potter."

Malfoy menatapnya seolah-olah ia tidak waras, tapi Harry tetap menyeringai. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas tapi tersenyum kecil –senyum yang membuat Harry menahan nafasnya- dan menyambut tangannya. "Draco Malfoy. _A pleasure to finally know your name, _Potter," katanya sakrastik.

Harry menyeringai. Mereka berdua kemudian melepaskan tangan, dan Harry memijat belakang lehernya, kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan saat ia gugup. "_Call me Harry?"_

Malfoy mendengus, "kau seharusnya membuat pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, _Harry."_

Entah mengapa Harry bergetar mendengar namanya disebut oleh Draco, dan bukan karena takut.

"Yah, seharusnya kau tahu sifatku, Malfoy."

"_Come on, Harry. I called you by your name, you shouldn't call me by my family name."_

"Draco _then," _kata Harry, menyeringai lebar.

Draco mendengus, lalu menghabiskan kopinya. Setelah selesai, ia meraih piring _cake _Harry dan menaruhnya di atas piringnya yang sudah habis, lalu meraih tatakan cangkir Harry dan ditaruhnya benda itu di atas piring _cake. _Tatakan cangkir Draco menyusul, dan dengan lihai ia mengambil tumpukan piring itu di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya meraih cangkir kopi Harry yang sudah kosong dan cangkir miliknya sendiri. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah dapur, dan Harry bisa melihat bahwa gadis berambut merah itu –Kim namanya,- mengambil bawaan Draco dan mendorongnya keluar. Ia bisa melihat Draco memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi mengangguk juga. Pemuda itu kembali ke meja mereka, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak usah bayar, itu masuk ke jatahku."

Harry mulai protes, "tapi-"

"Pegawai dapat jatah, Potter. Tenang saja,"

Harry _pout, _tapi mengangguk juga. Ia melihat Draco membereskan buku-bukunya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel berwarna hitam polos. Harry tersenyum melihat _Slytherin Prince _itu terlihat sangat… berbeda. Tapi perbedaan, yang menurut Harry, membuatnya lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

'Dan ia semakin menarik…'

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membersihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal seperti itu –ayolah, orangnya sendiri ada di depannya! Bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan?-, Harry berdiri. Ia menunggu Draco selesai memakai ransel dan jaketnya –berwarna abu, dan _oh god _benar-benar membuat matanya terlihat- kemudian mengikuti Draco keluar dari _café _itu. Beberapa pegawai menyapa Draco, yang dibalas oleh pemuda itu dengan ringan.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat parkir, di mana sebuah motor ninja menunggu Draco. Harry melihat pemuda itu mengancingkan jaketnya.

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

Harry tersenyum, "Grimmauld Place,"

Draco menyerngitkan alisnya, "terlalu jauh dari sini. Ber-_apparate?"_

Harry mengangguk.

"Oh, _well, _sampai bertemu lagi, Harry."

"Bye, Draco. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Pemuda itu memakai helm-nya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kepada Harry, menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, _Prince Slytherin _itu menyalakan motornya dan keluar dari tempat parkiran, menuju jalan raya yang mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang baru pulang dari kantor.

Harry tersenyum, dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah gang gelap. Di sana, ia ber-_dissapparate _ke rumahnya, di mana ia disambut dengan Kreacher. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa ia masih tersenyum, dan ia juga tidak memperhatikan Kreacher yang melihatnya dengan aneh, tapi dalam hati lega karena akhirnya 'Master'-nya tersenyum juga.

Hari yang benar-benar menarik.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ternyata, 'sampai bertemu lagi' itu adalah beberapa hari kemudian, saat Ginny datang dan memaksa masuk rumahnya. Mereka berdua bertengkar, saling berteriak, dan akhirnya sampai ke tahap saling melontarkan mantra dan kutukan. Akhirnya Harry kehabisan kesabarannya, dan segera melempar Ginny keluar dari rumahnya dan menutup semua akses masuk. Ia menyuruh Kreacher untuk melarang <em>siapa pun <em>untuk masuk ke dalam, dan kemudian ia ber-_apparate _ke sebuah gang gelap di dekat _café _itu lagi.

Kali ini, Harry memperhatikan nama _café-_nya. _Morning Glory Café, _rupanya. Huh, _figures. _Harry berjalan masuk, dan di sapa oleh wanita berambut merah itu lagi.

"Hey! Temannya Draco, bukan?"

Harry mengangguk, "Kim, ya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Draco lagi di dapur, ia sudah datang dari tadi dan sedang menjalankan _shift_-nya. Tapi hari ini spesial… yah, liat saja nanti. Di tempat biasa?"

Harry mengangguk walau dalam hati ia bingung. Hari ini spesial? Ada apa? Lalu, tempat biasa? Maksudnya, tempat yang kemarin itu?

Dua pertanyaan terakhirnya terjawab ketika ia dibawa oleh Kim ke tempat duduk yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya kepadanya, dan mendorong menu kepadanya. Menghela nafas, Harry kembali melihat-lihat menu sambil mengeluarkan Blackberry-nya, memasang _headphone _dan mendengarkan lagu.

Setidaknya hal itu bisa menenangkannya dari insiden dengan Ginny tadi.

Selama beberapa menit, yang ia lakukan hanya melihat-lihat menu, lalu mengecek Blackberry-nya ketika ada pesan yang masuk. Rupanya dari Hermione, lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?"

Harry menghela nafas sebelum membalas, "Aku baik-baik saja, Mione. Hanya sedikit goresan di sana-sini, tidak ada yang membahayakan jiwa."

"Harry! Bukankah katamu kau sudah menguatkan _wards _disekitar rumahmu?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu berguna atau tidak."

"Oh, Harry… kau ada di sana sekarang? Aku bisa datang ke sana sepulang kerja sementara Ron menjelaskan hal ini kepada yang lain…"

"Aku berada di luar, Mione. Hanya ingin… membersihkan pikiran, itu saja. Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau beradad di sana dengan Ron, terutama kalau Ginny kembali ke sana."

"Oke kalau begitu. Tapi Harry, setidaknya _tolong _jangan terlibat hal-hal yang membahayakan lagi. Aku dengar dari Kingsley tentang misi terakhirmu…"

Harry menggerutu, sebelum jemarinya dengan cepat membalas, "Hermione… _don't. Please."_

"_HA! Okay, okay, I get it. Bye, see you soon ;)"_

"_Damn. Bye Mione, not hoping to see you soon :p"_

Harry merasakan tangan muncul di pundaknya, dan ia hampir melompat ketika merasakannya. Ia berbalik, dan membeku di tempat.

Draco muncul dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna abu dengan lengan dilipat sampai siku, celemek berwarna hitam polos, rambut sedikit acak-acakan, tapi dengan senyum kecil menyambutnya. Tapi kemudian senyum itu berubah ketika ia melihat keadaan Harry.

"Harry? Apa yang terjadi?"

Harry bisa mendengar nada khawatir dari temannya –atau bukan? Harry sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya… sudahlah- dan ia tersenyum. "Ginny."

Apa hanya perasaannya atau Draco terlihat lebih murung? Harry bisa melihat kilasan emosi muncul di bola mata abu itu, tapi kemudian menghilang dan kembali tidak terlihat lagi.

"Oh…"

Harry bisa merasakan bahwa nada suara itu mendingin, entah karena apa Harry tidak tahu. Ia kemudian melihat raut wajah Draco, yang kembali tidak terbaca. Sedetik kemudian, wajah itu tidak menampakkan emosi sama sekali.

Draco kembali ke _stage one, _di mana Harry tidak bisa merasakan emosi Draco. Dan itu mencemaskannya.

"Kau pesan apa?"

Kalimat itu tidak beremosi sama sekali.

"Sama seperti waktu itu," Harry tersenyum lebar, berharap Draco membalasnya dengan senyum kecilnya sama seperti biasa.

Tapi pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, dan berbalik, meninggalkan Harry di tengah kebingungannya. Sungguh, kenapa Draco kembali ke dirinya dimana Harry tidak mengenalnya, dulu?

Beberapa menit kemudian, masih mendengarkan lagu yang sekarang berganti ke _Shiver_-nya Maroon 5, Harry melihat Draco keluar dari dapur sambil membawa pesanannya. Menggeser Blackberry-nya, Harry tersenyum ketika Draco menaruh pesanannya. Ia sedikit berharap Draco akan tinggal, dan betapa senangnya ia saat Draco memilih duduk di seberangnya.

"_Really, Potter, what happened to you?"_

Harry meraih kopinya, dan menegaknya. Ia mencopot _headphone _yang berada di telingan kirinya, dan tersenyum. "Ginny datang mendobrak masuk ke Grimmauld Place. Kami bertengkar sedikit, lalu hal itu beralih ke adu teriakan dan akhirnya ke adu mantra dan kutukan. Dan inilah hasilnya," Harry memperlihatkan goresan-goresan di lengannya yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaian, mengingat ia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna abu, "dan aku akhirnya berhasil melemparnya keluar dari rumah dan segera pergi dari sana."

"Hmm…" suara Draco terdengar seperti menerawang, dan Harry tidak bisa tidak cemas melihat perubahan ini, "kalian masih bersama?"

Harry menyerngit mendengar ketiadaan emosi dari kalimat itu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sudah dua tahun, malah."

"Hm? Selama itu? Kupikir, mengingat dari betapa kalian menempel satu sama lain, kalian akan bersama dan menikah segera setelah perang selesai."

Apa ada nada sindir di sana?

Harry menggeleng kepalanya. "Ginny selingkuh, dua tahun yang lalu. Aku memutuskannya, dan sejak saat itu sampai sekarang ia selalu berkata bahwa aku dan dia adalah _soulmates _dan pantas untuk satu sama lain dan ia meminta agar kami kembali bersama dan blah, blah, blah. Bosan sekali mendengarnya."

"Ah, _poor to be you."_

"_You have no idea," _balas Harry, meraih kembali Cheese Cake-nya. mereka berdua kembali terdiam, sampai Harry menanyakan hal yang sudah mengusiknya berhari-hari.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang dengan siapa sekarang?"

Draco menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku dijodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass."

Harry membeku di tempat. Jantungnya langsung berhenti, dan indranya tertutup dari hal yang lain selain pemuda di depannya.

"Oh?" ucap Harry, masih _shock, _"selamat kalau begitu."

Suaranya meredup.

"_You can say that, Harry. _Tapi karena kontrak dibuat oleh ayahku dan, seperti yang kau tahu, ia berada di Azkaban sekarang. Astoria dan aku setuju untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini terkecuali salah satu dari kami jatuh cinta dengan orang lain dan ingin bersama mereka. Dan Astoria, wanita yang kulihat sebagai adikku, jatuh cinta dengan Theodore Nott Jr. Yah, sedikit ancaman di sana sini agar Theo menjaga Astoria dengan baik, dan kontrak kami batal. Mereka sekarang sudah menikah dan tinggal di Jerman."

Entah mengapa ada perasaan lega mengalir di nadi Harry, dan ia bisa kembali bernafas. Beban yang tanpa sadar berada di dirinya terangkat, dan ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meraih minumnya.

"Dan sekarang?"

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Sedikit _one night stand _di sana sini, tapi tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Kau sendiri?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Sibuk kerja. Kingsley sedang sibuk dengan pemerintahan USA, dan membuatku menjadi _ambassador_-nya. Dan membantu menyelesaikan terorisme di Iran. Tapi aku minta cuti sebulan, dan Kingsley memberikannya mengingat misi itu tingkat A sampai SS semua."

"Bahkan setelah perang usai pun kau selalu sibuk, Harry."

Harry hanya menyeringai.

Draco mengecek jam-nya, lalu berdiri. "Walau aku senang duduk dan mengobrol di sini, tapi aku harus kembali bekerja. Panggil saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu, hmm?"

"Oke."

Harry memperhatikan Draco menghilang ke dapur. Ia meraih Blackberry-nya, dan menghubungi Hermione.

Mereka asik _chatting _sampai tidak sadar kalau Kim menghampirinya. Wanita itu lalu menepuk pundaknya, membuat Harry melompat sedikit. Kim lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan berbisik, "hari ini hari Jum'at, pukul tiga nanti Draco tampil. Kau mungkin ingin memperhatikan panggung," dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mengedip kepadanya, dan berlalu, meninggalkan Harry membeku di tempat.

Hah?

Tapi Harry menurutinya juga. Ia melirik handphonenya, pukul tiga. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap panggung, yang kemarin tidak ia lihat. Sebuah Grand Piano berada di tengah-tengah panggung, dan beberapa detik kemudian, sosok Draco Malfoy masuk.

Harry ternganga.

Oh god… kalau kemarin Harry berfikir Draco seorang yang menarik, sekarang ia… _gorgeous. _Jeans abu, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-garis abu-putih, sepatu _sneakers, _rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan…

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kepada penonton, lalu selama sedetik mata mereka bertemu. Harry bisa melihat bahwa Draco _blushing, _dan Harry tersenyum lebar. Pemuda _blondie _itu hanya mengangguk, gugup, dan berjalan menuju Grand Piano. Duduk di atas kursinya, jemari panjangnya yang menawan beristirahat di atas tuts-tuts piano. Dan kemudian jemari itu mulai menari.

Harry kenal lagu ini.

A Thousand Miles, oleh Vanessa Cartlon.

"_Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound."_

"_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making a way through the crowd."_

"_And I need you."_

"_And l miss you."_

"_And now I wonder…"_

"_If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walked a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight."_

Harry tidak pernah tahu kalau Draco bisa bermain piano dengan lihai, belum lagi suaranya yang… indah.

Dan dalam hati, ia mengira-ngira untuk siapakah lagu ini.

"_It's always times like these when I think of you, and I wonder if you ever think of me…"_

Di atas panggung, Draco sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tatapan yang dilayangkan Harry kepadanya. Tapi itu susah sekali! Apa sih, maksudnya Harry menatapnya seperti _itu? _Ia kan tidak tahu Draco sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya sejak dulu….. jauh saat mereka masih di Hogwarts. Ya kan?

"_Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memories…"_

Ya kan? Harry terlalu baik, untuknya, ia pantas dengan orang lain. Draco hanyalah anak dari Death Eaters, orang-orang yang telah membuat hidup Harry menderita. Lagi pula, ia seorang Slytherin. Ia arogan. Ia sangat berkebalikan dari Harry. Ia pasti bukan orang yang diinginkan Harry.

Ah, tapi mengapa _move on _itu susah sekali? Draco sudah menyadari perasaannya sejak tahun kelima… sudah enam tahun. Tetap saja…

Bahkan walaupun, di saat-saat tahun terakhir ia sekolah Harry menatapnya seperti itu, dengan tatapan tidak suka, Draco tetap tidak bisa beralih darinya. Bahkan walaupun ia sudah dijodohkan dengan Astoria, walaupun ia sudah ditawan oleh Voldemort, walaupun ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu selama empat tahun, tetap saja…

"_Cause I need you."_

"_And I miss you."_

"_And now I wonder…"_

"_If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass me by, oooh, Cause you know I'd walked a thousand miles if I could just see you… tonight,"_

Draco sudah lama pasrah bahwa perasaannya akan selalu tak terbalas, tidak pernah terbalas… maka dari itu hari di mana Harry menghampirinya saat ia duduk belajar di dalam _café, _hari di mana harapan yang sudah pupus di hati Draco kembali tumbuh.

Dan ia takut, kalau kali ini harapannya kosong…

"_I, I, don't want to let you know, I, I, drown in your memory, I, I, don't wanna let this go, I, I don't…"_

"_Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound."_

"_Staring blank ahead and making my way, making a way through the crowd…"_

"_And I still need you," _

"_And I still miss you,"_

"_And now I wonder…"_

"_If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass, us, by, cause you know I walked a thousand miles if I could just, see you… ooh,"_

"_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by, cause you know I'd walked a thousand miles if I could just, see you, tonight…"_

Draco tahu, mungkin ia tidak pernah bisa _move on _dari Harry… dan mungkin, hanya menjadi temannya ia bisa senang…

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah selesai memainkan lagunya. Harry duduk terpaku, lagu tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Emosi di lagu itu terdengar jelas… tapi untuk siapa? Siapa orang yang disukai Draco?

Dan kenapa pikiran bahwa Draco bersama orang lain terasa sakit?

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap Draco…

Dan ketika pemuda itu menatap matanya dan tersenyum, senyum paling indah yang pernah Harry lihat, ia tahu.

Ia jatuh cinta dengan Draco.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari itu, Harry mendengarkan Draco sampai selesai. Dari lagu <em>Thousand Miles, <em>dilanjut ke_ Free Falling_-nya John Mayer. Lalu beberapa lagu klasik yang Harry tidak ketahui, sampai kira-kira pukul empat sore, dan pertunjukkan Draco pun selesai.

Hari itu, Harry dan Draco kembali duduk bersama, dan menikmati kopi di sore hari, _content _dengan kesunyian yang menemani mereka.

Rutinitas ini terus berlangsung selama beberapa minggu. Mulai hanya dari bertemu seminggu sekali, lalu menjadi seminggu dua kali, akhirnya hampir setiap hari, di mana mereka bertemu sore hari. Setelah Draco selesai kuliah, atau setelah Draco selesai _shift_ kerjanya.

Mereka bertukar alamat rumah, bertukar nomor telepon. Kadang saling bertemu di luar _café, _lalu berjalan-jalan. Kadang Harry mengantar Draco dari tempat kuliahnya, atau Draco mengunjungi Grimmauld Place hanya untuk duduk dan bersantai, atau belajar.

Tanpa sadar, hidup Harry diisi oleh seorang Draco Malfoy.

Sudah empat bulan sejak mereka pertama bertemu, dan Harry sudah kembali ke jadualnya sebagai Auror. Mereka menjadi jarang bertemu, tapi Harry dan Draco masih sering menghubungi satu sama lain walaupun Harry sedang di luar negeri.

Harry juga bertemu dengan Narcissa, dan mereka berdua menghabiskan sore dengan nyaman di rumah Draco dan Narcissa.

Tapi hari ini, Harry pulang tergesa-gesa dari kantornya, segera pergi ke _café _tempat Draco bekerja. Sihirnya bereaksi, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tidak seperti yang dulu. Kalau dulu, ia merasa nyaman. Tapi sekarang… sihirnya tidak tenang, menariknya segera menuju _café. _

Di sana, yang dilihatnya hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti di tempat.

Di tempat biasa, di tempat duduk mereka yang biasa, seorang pria sekitar berumur pertengahan dua puluhan, berdiri di sebelah Draco yang sedang duduk dengan buku-buku di sekitarnya. Pria itu mempunyai rambut berwarna _honey blond, _sepundak, bergelombang. Tinggi tegap. Dari samping, Harry bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu menarik. Tulang pipinya tinggi, wajahnya khas pria Prancis. Matanya berwarna cokelat tua. Tapi emosi di matanya itu yang membuat Harry membeku.

Kedua mata itu terfokus pada Draco, yang juga menatap pria itu. Mata pria itu terisi oleh _lust, _dan _possessiveness_. Dan kedua emosi itu ditunjukkan kepada Draco. Harry tidak bisa melihat mata Draco, tapi jantungnya kembali berhenti berdetak dan ia menahan nafas saat pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Draco. Hidung mereka hampir bertemu.

"_Aku tidak dengan siapa-siapa,"_

Benarkah?

Pria itu berbisik sesuatu, dan kemudian menarik wajahnya. Ia tahu kalau Draco membalas kata-kata itu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa isinya. Kemudian emosi di wajah pria itu menggelap sedikit. Ia berkata sesuatu, lalu berbalik saat Draco kembali berteriak kepadanya.

Pria itu berjalan melewati Harry, yang masih terdiam sekian meter dari meja mereka.

Harry melihat Draco berbalik, dan kedua mata abunya menatap Harry. Sekian detik, mereka saling bertatapan sampai Draco berdiri, berjalan mendekatinya. Harry menduga ia akan mengikuti pria itu pergi, meninggalkan Harry, tapi kemudian sentuhan di tangannya membuat Harry melompat kaget. Ia merasakan dirinya ditarik dan ia mengikutinya, sampai mereka sampai di meja dan Draco mengambil ransel di pundaknya, menaruhnya di meja. Ia mendudukkan Harry, yang otomatis langsung mengikuti. Draco duduk di depan Harry, dan keduanya bertatapan.

"_Who's that?"_

Apa itu suaranya yang berbicara? Sepertinya iya.

Draco menghela nafas dan menyisirkan rambutnya dengan jemarinya, membuat rambut _blonde _-nya menjadi acak-acakkan.

"Ex. Vane. Ia minta kembali, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Hmm?"

"Ia terlalu… begitu. Possessif. Menyebalkan, dan sebagainya. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa dari awal aku setuju pergi dengannya."

Harry akhirnya tersenyum, lega.

"Yang biasa?"

"Iya, thanks, Dray."

"_Your welcome, _Har. Dan kau harus cerita dari mana kau tadi."

Harry hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat kondisi pakaiannya, dan menghela nafas. Pakaiannya terlihat kotor, kusam. Ia tahu tanpa melihat ke kaca pun kalau kondisi wajahnya sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Draco kembali membawa nampan berisi pesanannya yang biasa, tapi kali ini kuenya adalah Tiramisu. Menerimanya dengan senang hati, Harry kaget ketika sebuah handuk basah disodorkan kepadanya, dan terdiam membeku ketika handuk itu membasahi dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu terdengar lembut, dan sesaat Harry menutup matanya. Ia mengangguk. Tangan itu kembali membersihkan wajahnya.

Harry membuka matanya ketika tangan itu menjauh, dan segera tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Draco, menahannya di tempat.

"Harry?"

Harry tidak menjawab, tapi ia hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Draco. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya, dan tanpa sadar Draco pun mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis.

Harry menutup matanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Draco, yang telah ia mimpikan selama berbulan-bulan ini. Bau khas kopi Cappuchino menerpa indra penciumannya, dan ia merasakan bibir itu menciumnya balik. Harry mengeratkan pegangannya, dan Draco menaruh tangannya yang terbebas dari Harry di pundak pemuda itu. Mereka berdua berciuman manis, lembut, dan Harry tahu kalau perasaannya selama ini terbalaskan.

Mereka berdua melepaskan diri dari masing-masing, lalu membuka mata. Hijau bertemu dengan abu, dan mereka bisa melihat emosi yang terpancar dari lawannya. Emosi yang sama. Dan bersamaan, mereka kembali bertemu dalam ciuman yang manis lainnya.

Tanpa sadar Harry bergeser, dan Draco duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua lengan Harry beristirahat dengan senang di pinggang Draco, dan Harry bisa merasakan lengan putih mulus melingkar di lehernya. Mereka melepaskan diri, tapi saling bertatapan. Tanpa sadar Draco mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Harry, sementara pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_I've been loving you for a long time, you know?"_

"_I know," _jawab Harry simpel.

"_And you've make me waiting for years."_

"_I'll make it up to you."_

"_Good."_

"_I love you."_

"_And I love you."_

"_Good."_

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak menyadari bahwa staf _café _itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Akhirnya yah,"

Kim berbalik dan menghadap Nicole. "Yup. Akhirnya yah."

Harry tidak pernah menyesali hari di mana ia pergi dari rumah, dan mengikuti kemana sihir membawanya. Karena sekarang, ia mendapatkan pemuda yang sekarang berada di pelukannya.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 0707/14_

Saya akan _publish sequel_-nya secepatnya.

_For the song! _

_A Thousand Miles _by _Vanessa Carlton, _from her album _Be Not Nobody, _released on 2002.

Review?


End file.
